Candy Canyon
Not to be confused with Candy Cannon, an element. - | shard = Level 1525 | characters = Princess | champion = Sweet Sleeper | new = in with order in in with and in the same level | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard | previous = Lullaby Lake | previous2 = Lullaby-Lake.png | next = Biscuit Bay | next2 = Biscuit-Bay.png }} Story Tiffi wakes up the sleepy Princess. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However; **Cake bombs appear in candy order levels which require popcorn for the first time in level 1522. **Candy frog and three-layered chest appear in the same level for the first time in level 1523. **One-layered sugar chests appear on the board at the start in timed levels for the first time in level 1525. **Sugar chests can be found in 6 coloured moves levels for the first time in level 1533. Yellow sugar keys don't appear though, since the keys at the start have a fixed colour layout. Levels Candy Canyon poses a great challenge. It contains three hard levels: , and , three very hard levels: , , and , and one extremely hard level: . This is harder than the previous episode, Lullaby Lake. What is remarkable about that episode is that it contains level 1525, which is the first time a timed level is ever rated extremely hard, regardless that this level contains only four candy colours like . Gallery Story= EP103 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1521 Reality.png|Level 1521 - |link=Level 1521 Level 1522 Reality Redesigned.png|Level 1522 |link=Level 1522 Level 1523 Reality.png|Level 1523 - |link=Level 1523 Level 1524 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1524 - |link=Level 1524 Level 1525 Reality.png|Level 1525 - |link=Level 1525 Level 1526 Reality buffed.png|Level 1526 - |link=Level 1526 Level 1527 Reality.png|Level 1527 - |link=Level 1527 Level 1528 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1528 - |link=Level 1528 Level 1529 Reality V2.png|Level 1529 - |link=Level 1529 Level 1530 Reality V2.png|Level 1530 - |link=Level 1530 Level 1531 Reality.png|Level 1531 - |link=Level 1531 Level 1532 Reality.png|Level 1532 - |link=Level 1532 Level 1533 Reality.png|Level 1533 - |link=Level 1533 Level 1534 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1534 - |link=Level 1534 Level 1535 Reality V2.png|Level 1535 - |link=Level 1535 |-| Champion title= Sweet Sleeper.png|Champion title|link=Sweet Sleeper Episode 103 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 103 completed! (Facebook) Episode 103 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 103 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Candycanyon.png|Episode 103 icon Trivia *This is the second appearance of the Princess (the first one was in Pastry Palace). *This is the first episode to contain a Timed level that is extremely hard, namely . For even one star. Furthermore, it contains only four colours, which is characteristic of the extremely easy Level 252, well known to be the only level which you can theoretically play and score indefinitely. *This is the fifth episode to have all five level types, followed by Gingerbread Glade, Cereal Sea, Soda Swamp, and Festive Forest respectively. *There is a quintuplet six colour level from levels 1526-1530. *This is the seventh episode to have the word "Candy" as the episode name. The previous ones are: Candy Town, Candy Factory, Candy Clouds, Candy Calaboose, Candy Clouds (scene), Candied Cliffs, and Candy Keep. **Also, this episode shares its second word with Salty Canyon, the second time the second word comes from the second word of another episode's name (excluding the special case of the 20th and 67th episode, Candy Clouds). **It is also the only one of those episodes to not introduce anything new, at all. *For some players upon the release of this episode, the extra moves booster got replaced with UFO booster. Category:World Twenty-Five Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2016